How I Never Said No
by Eirinn Croi
Summary: Written for the "First Kiss" Challenge over at the HPFC. "I had always been a very logical person...except when it came to Victoire Weasley". Teddy and Victoire's first kiss.


**How I never said No**

I had always been a very logical person. Always. I tended to over-think every small decision because acting hastily, Harry had once told me, tended to leave you in hot water.

For example, during my Sorting, I had broken all Hogwarts records by sitting under the Sorting Hat for twelve whole minutes. Nothing to do with the Sorting Hat, I promise you. It had told me as soon as I sat down and the Hat dropped over my eyes that I was well suited to Ravenclaw. But, of course, I had argued back, considering all my good and bad qualities and weighing them up to the sought qualities of each of the four houses. The only thing I had been adamant about was that I would not go to Slytherin (And because of the Black blood in my veins, and of course the overwhelming need I had always had to prove myself, it could very well have happened). But, in the end, the Hat made me see that my logic and over-thinking of this decision proved I was truly suited to Ravenclaw. And so I went, without argument, to a house in which I flourished.

At the end of my second year, the choosing of subjects had taken me weeks to sort out. I was good with animals...so, Care of Magical Creatures? Though quite unaffected by my father being a werewolf, I had spent a lot of childhood contemplating the movement of the moon and stars...so, Astronomy? My love of puzzle-solving and high levels of concentration...Ancient Runes? Arithmancy? Divination? In the end, I decided on Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy. In both, I have come top of my class each year since.

Fifth year, careers advice with Professor Longbottom had given me yet more weeks of contemplating. Auror like my mum and Harry? Teacher like my dad had once been? Healing because of my gentle touch and care for others? Working with dragons with Charlie in Romania because I loved animals? Cursebreaking because of my high level of skill with a wand? I eventually chose Cursebreaking, which led me to my NEWT subjects which of course I succeeded in.

However, there was one thing in this world that, went faced with it, my brain turned to mush and I conceded to anything and everything just to please. No, not one thing. One person.

Victoire Weasley.

It had always been the same, since the beginning of time.

My first toy broom, present from Harry. I wouldn't go anywhere without it for weeks, no one touched it but me. Then Victoire asked in that sweet, soft, babyish voice if she could try. The broom was handed over without argument and when she crashed and snapped it in two ten minutes later, I did not care.

Always the same. I could not say no to Victoire and made the most stupid of decisions whenever it involved her.

My first ever detention, in my third year, was due to sneaking out of bed in the middle of the night to take Victoire down to see the new unicorn foal Hagrid had for his classes.

But this time, this time I really should have said no. Oh god, Fleur was going to kill me! Bill would probably curse me! And if he didn't, gran would!

It was my seventh year, right after the Quidditch final, Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor, Ravenclaw had won and there was a huge party happening in Ravenclaw Tower. Adam Gold and Christopher Platt had somehow acquired large quantities of Fire Whiskey and once the party died out and the younger students had gone to bed, the seventh year boys started playing _I Never_ in the common room. Which, you know, would have been okay, if Victoire hadn't come looking for me and asked excitedly if she could join in.

Of course, I wasn't about to say no, and the other four boys, three of which fancied Victoire, definitely weren't either. It all resulted in me sitting on the bathroom floor with Victoire at four in the morning while she vomited up the contents of her stomach, while moaning and groaning about how much of a loser she was for getting so drunk. Had it not been so serious, I might have laughed.

An hour into the vomit session, Victoire sat back against the cool wall and frowned at me. A dead serious frown with questions pouring from her eyes as she stared at me, as if trying to remember who I was.

'Teddy, why can you never say No to me?'

I sighed and sat back against the opposite wall, propping my elbows up on my knees. 'Don't know what you're talking about, Vic. Now are you finished getting sick so we can go back?'

She stared at me some more, opened her mouth to speak, shook her head and closed it. When she tried again, it was just in answer to my question. 'I'm ready, I just want to brush my teeth.'

I helped her up, summoned her toothbrush and then watched as she washed quickly at one of the sinks. When she straightened up and dried her face, she was looking at me again with the same expression as before.

'You over-think every decision you make, except for where I'm concerned. Even when it's something stupid like letting me get drunk,' she said.

'_You_ don't know what you're talking about, Vic, you're still drunk. Now let's go,' I replied, heading for the door.

'Kiss me,' came a quiet reply from behind me. I froze with my hand on the door, half pushed open. Slowly, I turned to face her again.

She looked a right state. Remnants of the days make up smeared down her cheeks, blue eyes dull with tiredness, hair tangled and messed. And as beautiful as ever. I swallowed, hard.

'Why would I do that?' I asked. My voice came out in a croaky whisper.

'Kiss me, Teddy,' was my answer.

And as always, all sense and logic flew out the window. I didn't stop to think what Fleur would say and what Bill would do. I never thought about how we had been raised like cousins. Didn't even consider the fact that she was still drunk and probably didn't know what she was asking.

I crossed the room in three strides, wrapped my arms around her shoulders and covered her mouth with mine. It was hot and passionate, deep and meaningful and she was kissing me back with just as much force, her hands gripping handfuls of my hair, which had somehow turned a bright turquoise without my knowing.

Both panting, we broke apart. Victoire smiled, her eyes bright. I smiled too.

I didn't know where this would lead or what would happen, and as always I didn't care. But I was glad of one thing.

How I never said No to Victoire Weasley.


End file.
